Fox of a Cat
by A Dark Hero
Summary: Dark Kitsune, the adoptive son of the Catwoman, a now new member of the Teen Titans and a soon-to-be known hero is struggling with his powers. He discovers more about his powers as his relationships grow alongside his new teammates. slight crossover with other dc comic characters
1. New teammates

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

Cyborg and Robin were investigating a crime scene.

It appears someone had stolen the jade Cat statue and Kitsune Rings.

"Perhaps Catwoman?" Cyborg questioned.

"It obvious on who stole the Jade Cat but what about the Kitsune Rings?" Robin questioned.

"Maybe she got a side kick?" Cyborg voiced.

So they decided to look over the security footage back at Titans Tower.

* * *

><p>(Kyle family hotel room)<p>

"Kevin, I told you to watch and not steal some rings!" Selina Kyle yelled at him.

"Mom, you only said to me to watch and you only train me since you found me stealing some food from a store when I was five! You said you'll teach me but all you been doing is babying me!" He yelled back.

"I am teaching you the ways of the thief so you know how to handle one! I don't want my son being a thief or a villain, I feel more happy with you being a hero! That why we're in Jump City!" she ranted at him, "Bruce thought it would be best for you if you join the Teen Titans!"

"Bruce! you're taking his side mom! first you told me two weeks ago that you're stepping down as Catwoman and that you're marrying Bruce Wayne aka the freaking Bat! and also that you are pregnant with his child!" he yelled as he punch a wall, "You know how I feel about heroes!"

Then there was a loud slap throughout the room.

"Kevin Cooper Kyle! You will be a hero and you will accept me and Bruce being together. Me marrying him and having his child which will also be your little sibling!" she yelled at him then hugs him.

"I know that I didn't give birth to you but you're still my little boy and it time for you to take on the world on your own, I taught you everything I know. I know you can be a hero that I see in you and also I want you to make friends where better place to start then the Teen Titans." she says to him in a soft voice.

"Alright mom, I'll join the Titans." Kevin says to her.

"Good, now get to sleep we're meeting them tomorrow after we return what we have stolen." she says sternly.

Kevin just nod his head and went to bed, while Selina calls the Titans.

* * *

><p>(Titans Tower)<p>

Cyborg and Robin were looking over tonight security footage, where it shows Catwoman and someone that Robin recognizes when suddenly their phone starts to ring then the Boy Wonder answered it.

"Hello Titans Tower, Robin speaking how may I help you?"

_"Dick. it Selina."_

Robin was shock to get a call from the woman that will be marrying his old mentor.

"Oh hello Selina, we just saw what you and Kevin did on the security footage, does Bruce know about that?"

_"Yes he does and don't worry we'll be returning it tomorrow and it was just a lesson for my son."_

"Good and why are you calling?"

_"Bruce and I think it best for Kevin to join the Titans."_

"Well I'm ok with it, I know that you wanted him to be a hero and that you want him to have friends, also the Titans might be good for him since I know he dislikes Bruce with passion not wanting to be another Robin including he doesn't want to work with Justice league."

_"Thanks Dick"_

After that the line went dead and Robin went to inform his team of their upcoming new member.


	2. Official Titan

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

It has been two weeks since Dark Kitsune joined the Titans and he walked into the Living/Main Ops Room of Titans Tower seeing them doing their own things, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games, Raven reading a book, Robin going over crime records and Starfire in the Kitchen making food from her home world which he like by the way and couldn't see why the rest of the team not liking it but he guess it was due to his mother teaching and lessons that she had taught him to bare anything when it came to food when means of survival are very limited.

He greeted them with them with a simple hello, ever since joining the team he had been kept his hood on at all time and the green changeling had made comments about him being more anti social and silent than Raven but he ignored him.

Dark Kitsune got a cup of coffee and walk over to Robin.

"You're look over past crime records all of Slade?" Dark Kitsune asked him curious, he knew that Slade was Deathstroke aka Slade Wilson and Dark Kitsune had dated his daughter Rose Wilson aka Ravager but it didn't last long though.

"He a threat to the city, I learn to more so I can stop him." Robin stated angrily.

"You need to relax bro, We'll stop him eventually." he assured him.

Dark Kitsune then saw a picture of Joker appeared on the screen and started to shake uncontrollably, the Joker had scared him mentally and emotionally when he manage to capture him once when he around eleven years old and torture him because he thought it would be funny, it wasn't until Batman and his mother saved him and he been afraid of the mad clown or any clown for that matter except for Harley Quinn, she became a aunt to him since she a friend of his mother.

Seeing the fear on his face, Robin quickly shut the screen off and started to comfort him the best he could, he knew from Batman what the Joker had done to him it made him angry that the mad clown did that to his friend.

"It alright, Joker all the way back in Gotham." Robin says to him.

Dark Kitsune then left the room telling them he need to be alone for awhile.

"What was that about?" Raven asked Robin, "I felt the fear that he was releasing."

"Harley Quinn was ask by her friend Catwoman to babysit Dark Kitsune since she had a date with Batman as in their civilian selves and she had brought him to Joker's lair which she didn't take into account on what insane clown would do to the eleven year old Dark Kitsune." Robin said not wanting to go into details.

"What did he do to him?" Beast Boy asked with fear in his voice.

"You don't want to know but The Joker had him for three days strait and Harley Quinn never knew where he took him even she was protective of the boy." Robin replied just as the alarms went off.

"It Scarecrow, he has half of Jump City covered in Fear Toxin." Cyborg tells them.

"Shouldn't he be in Gotham?" Beast Boy questioned.

They just ignored him and Dark Kitsune entered the room.

"Dark Kitsune and I will go," Robin says "I want to test his abilities."

The boy wounder and fox theme hero put on gas mask that only cover the lower half of their faces.

* * *

><p>Robin and Dark Kitsune had made it to Town Hall and trying to avoid harming the civilians as they are effected by the Fear toxins and trying to hold the henchmen, their fighting and teamwork were perfectly in sync.<p>

"Like good old time huh Kitsune," Robin says to him as he kick a henchman in the face.

"Yup, it been awhile since we work together whenever you invited me on your patrols." Dark Kitsune replies as he fired energy blasts.

Robin punch one in the face while giving a kick to another, While Dark Kitsune attacks with palm strikes infuse energy with his strikes as his attack his targets.

Robin notice that Dark Kitsune had kept up with his training and then he notice his eyes were glowing white as he only seen Raven do that when she calls upon on her powers.

_'His energy powers might have no limits on what it can do.'_ he thought as he continue to fight the henchmen.

Dark Kitsune has fallen to the street due to a right hook from one of the henchmen, the impact broke his gas mask and he quickly put a energy shield around his face to protect him but a little of Fear Toxin got into his system and he started living his worst fear...The Joker...Now the Henchmen looked like the insane clown as he then curl up into a ball putting up a energy shield around himself and muttering to himself saying 'leave me alone' or don't hurt me please' repeatedly.

Robin see's what again happens and muttered a few curses to himself as he angrily beat the Henchmen and rush over to him.

_'Selina so going to have my head for this happening to her son.'_ he thought to himself as he take out Anti Fear Toxin from his utility belt and manage to get Dark Kitsune and inject the Anti Toxin into him.

"It alright Dark Kitsune , Joker was never here it was the Fear Toxin effecting you." Robin comforts him.

Black Fox start to breath in and out slowly as he regain his barrings.

"Thanks Rob." he thanked him.

"No problem Bro." Robin replied.

"Ha ha ha, the little bird and little kit."

They turn to see Scarecrow and Dark Kitsune grew mad.

"You want to make people live their worst fear," He says as he stands up with his eyes glows a deadly blue.

He walks over the to villain glaring at him then kick him in the gut and punch his face into the street, he then grab him by his head and look him in the eye.

"How would you like living your worst nightmare." He stated coldly.

The fox theme hero starting to put energy into the Scarecrow head as screams of terror echo throughout the area, Dark Kitsune then let go and Scarecrow now trembling body lays on the street.

Robin walk up to the Fox theme hero.

"What did you do to him?" Robin demanded.

"I use the natural energy in his body to make him live his worst nightmare." Dark Kitsune stated.

Robin choose not to make any comments so he just hand Scarecrow to the cops along with the henchmen.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, They praised Dark Kitsune on his first victory as a hero, then Robin put a T-communicator in Dark Kitsune hand.<p>

"You're now a official Teen Titan." Robin tell him as the rest of the team give cheers.


End file.
